<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poems from Jupiter by UntouchedJupiter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786652">Poems from Jupiter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntouchedJupiter/pseuds/UntouchedJupiter'>UntouchedJupiter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jupiter's naïveté [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Poetry, Confusing, Freeform, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntouchedJupiter/pseuds/UntouchedJupiter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of bad poems, which, let's be honest, just prove how fucked up i really am.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jupiter's naïveté [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792762</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poems from Jupiter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">rhymes from a stormy mind</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>have thy seen the one who thou art.</p>
<p>it is nothing but a shadow.</p>
<p>from the one whose eyes i yearn for.</p>
<p>yet there's nowhere i can hide.</p>
<p>yet there's nowhere i can go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(it's not funny, is it?)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Has the storm in thy mind stopped.</p>
<p>or does it rage on?</p>
<p>as the winds blow you from those tiles of marble of yours?</p>
<p>perhaps it was destiny,</p>
<p>the one who guided you to the shore in which we met</p>
<p>the day i told you you were Raw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(it's hard to dig deeper than this)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>so, has the light which from thy eyes come out</p>
<p>assuaged your cracked back,</p>
<p>which from the night has not recovered yet</p>
<p>and will not let you pack,</p>
<p>for your things too heavy lie,</p>
<p>on marble broken tiles,</p>
<p>alas, without them you will,</p>
<p>from darkness run the miles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>After the eye of the storm</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>why is my head a mess</p>
<p>why is there so much noise inside my eyes,</p>
<p>
  <em>("warlock" they call me) </em>
</p>
<p>i scream yet the breath only comes in, and not out as i wish it did. </p>
<p>
  <em>(i hate it so much)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(it's never quiet is it?)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(i just want quiet)</em>
</p>
<p>Oh wind,</p>
<p>let me flow through your currents,</p>
<p>no, do not let me drown in the blood</p>
<p>which pours from every part of my skin</p>
<p>
  <em>(don't pay attention to it)</em>
</p>
<p>and eyes</p>
<p>
  <em>(just details)</em>
</p>
<p>and mouth</p>
<p>
  <em>("witch" i wish to hear)</em>
</p>
<p>and heart</p>
<p>
  <em>(don't be silly, dear)</em>
</p>
<p>and ears</p>
<p>
  <em>(don't listen to them)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(they're not like you)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(they're normal)</em>
</p>
<p>please do not leave me behind</p>
<p>
  <em>(you're the one leaving me)</em>
</p>
<p>i only wish for that which i cannot have</p>
<p>
  <em>(you've had it, but you always forget)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(try to be more grateful)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(the world loves you, why do you feel thus)</em>
</p>
<p>and peace is what i call it.</p>
<p>
  <em>(hypocrisy, the only thing i hear)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(that mouth of yours)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(it will be your end)</em>
</p>
<p>the last light fell</p>
<p>and from the sky it came</p>
<p>
  <em>(but i'm neither)</em>
</p>
<p>i cannot lie</p>
<p>
  <em>(liar)</em>
</p>
<p>it frightens me quite a bit</p>
<p>but even then it does not let me go </p>
<p>
  <em>(you don't forget)</em>
</p>
<p>from it's grip which reminds me of death</p>
<p>and madness which in a mirror i've seen</p>
<p>
  <em>(don't look in the mirror)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(just go to sleep)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(please don't tell them)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(i need noise)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(so i don't hear it anymore)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>yet there's only dark</p>
<p>which in my chest yet remains,</p>
<p>
  <em>(in your heart)</em>
</p>
<p>and even when i try to get rid of it,</p>
<p>
  <em>(but i'm neither)</em>
</p>
<p>it won't go</p>
<p>just as a bloody rust brown</p>
<p>which from my shirt won't come off,</p>
<p>and which won't quiet even when i ask,</p>
<p>for it is my fault for pushing it too hard</p>
<p>and it knows i deserve the pain.</p>
<p>
  <em>(i'm just magic)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave it to me to not make sense, huh?</p>
<p>be free to comment if you want to, or ignore it, i don't really expect anything</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>